batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Joker (Tom Hiddleston)
The Joker is the main antagonist of Batman: the Price of Victory Biography Early life Descent into madness Battle with the Batman Wayne Tower, and death Personality The Joker was a man of absolutely no moral principles, and even fewer capacities for empathy or remorse. He is quite possibly the ultimate example of chaos, cynicism, violence and delusional obsession. He was viewed, from all perspectives, as a violent and homicidal psychopath with an unexplained drive to cause chaos in Gotham. He was diagnozed with all three personality disorders that are commonplace for a psychopath, and expresses these traits in spades. He is narcissistic, malicious, callous, violent and incredibly glib when faced with an opponent. He was also extremely sadistic, relishing in the agony of other people, including, if not especially, his own. He is shown to be screaming with laughter when beating Robin, and whenever he himself is brutally attacked by another person - when Batman brutalizes him during an interrogation, the Joker encourages a further beating almost insistently. He even laughs hysterically when he is falling to his own death. The Joker is obsessed with bringing down Batman, to the point that he refers to the Caped Crusader as if they are one and the same. He views Batman as a reason for his life not to be boring, and believes that without the Dark Knight there to stop him, life would be unbearable. Nevertheless, he will go to hell and back to hurt his enemy, including forcing Batman to break his one rule not to kill by committing suicide. The Joker, despite his energetically childlike outlook, is extremely intelligent and stupendously unpredictable. He is a tactical genius and capable of predicting his opponents' moves by assessing their psychology, relationship with others, and even their mannerisms. This makes him a dangerous strategist and an evolutionary opponent for the people of Gotham. He is capable of coming up with new, elaborate strategies on the spot, even whilst in combat with a superior opponent. He is also able to make his adversaries think they have the upper hand, only to take that joy away from them. Appearance The Joker is described to be very tall, but also painfully thin and extremely lithe in build. He has abnormally long fingers and jagged teeth. His hair and eyes are emerald-green, his hair in particular is long and extremely refined. His face is lit up by a blood-red smile that stretches between his ears, and his cheeks are folded inwards, showing how intense the smile is. He is normally dressed in a purple suit with brogues that can extend blades from their soles. Skills * Marksman: The Joker is a very skilled marksman, especially with small arms such as pistols. * Intelligence: the Joker is a genius when it comes to strategy and terrorism, shown frequently throughout the film. He is a confident chemist, enough to try and make a solution of Smilex, which eventually rendered him completely insane, but it still proved that it worked. He is also extremely unpredictable for his opponents, shown by how he maintains his own anonymity for most of his life, and when he shows that he always has a plan-b, should the worst happen, which is almost always connected entirely to plan-a. * Combat: The Joker, despite possessing little physical strength, is a surprisingly skilled hand-to-hand fighter. He does not appear to have any martial arts training at all, unlike Batman. He prefers to use psychology, speed and flexibility in a fight, and he is shown to be incredibly agile despite his physical appearance. The Joker's preferred weapon is a knife, which he uses with superb skill. He is shown to be able to defeat Robin and hold his own against Batman for a very long time. Unlike Batman, though, the Joker is not afraid to take a beating in a fight and has no fear of injury or death, meaning he has no self-preservation and is consequently a terrifying opponent. * Computer-hacking: The Joker is very competent at computer-hacking, capable of accessing the computer systems of Gotham City Police Department iwth no difficulty at all. Category:Joker Category:Villains Category:Psychos Category:Arkham asylum out patients